Smash Force Trailer
by Lu-Gi-Oh
Summary: Just a trailer for a fanfic idea I have, based on the upcoming game Jump Force, except with Nintendo characters instead of Shonen Jump characters.


**Smash Force Trailer**

 **By: Lu-Gi-Oh**

 _There are worlds that exist. Separate from our own. Where the impossible is reality. They consist of both good...and evil. These worlds were never meant to meet. But things have changed._

Something's gone wrong in the harsh world of real life. Devastation was the only word to describe the current state of New York City's Times Square. The rubble littering the ground, knocked down traffic poles, and wrecked cars abandoned on the heavily damaged streets made for a foreboding atmosphere, intensified by the purple and black goo-like substance called Malice erecting from the pavement in several places. What was once one of the world's busiest pedestrian areas was now completely abandoned, save for a few.

 _Now, they have begun to merge as one._

On top of a building, a warrior was kneeling down, examining the destruction below. The observer had blonde hair with sideburns, blue eyes, and pointy ears. He wore a hoodless light blue tunic, a simple pair of trousers, and carried a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left. Strapped on his person were a variety of weapons, including a bow on his back, a quiver of arrows harnessed on his backside, and a flat piece of stone with a distinctive eye symbol tied to his belt. After taking in his surroundings, Champion Link stood tall, determined to face the challenge before him.

 _And our last hope are the heroes we could only imagine..._

Perched on an American flagpole on the side of a building was a 16 inches tall yellow mouse with red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. Putting one hand above his beady eyes, Pikachu squinted hard, trying to glimpse beyond the rising smoke in the horizon.

 _...uniting to fight for our survival._

Approaching an intersection in the middle of Times Square was a short, plump man with blue eyes and a peculiar mustache. He wore red overalls over his blue shirt, white gloves, and a red cap on his head with his own pair of eyes. Mario frowned as he stepped towards his archenemy, with Cappy matching his eye expressions.

Said archenemy, a large, redhead, muscled turtle with claws, horns, and a spiked shell, exhaled fire from his mouth with enough force to destroy the surrounding buildings. As Bowser, King of the Koopas, marveled at the ensuing chaos, he noticed something at the corner of his eyes. He turned to see Link standing on the building right beside him.

With a single press on his Sheikiah Slate, a futuristic motorcycle designed to resemble a unicorn materialized beside Link. Mounting the Master Cycle Zero, Link drove off the roof onto a slanted side of the building, putting caution to the wind in order to quickly reach his new adversary.

Seeing the trouble caused by Bowser, Pikachu swung from the flagpole with his tail, using Quick Attack to wall jump between buildings. Pikachu smiled in anticipation as he traveled through the air.

Mario pulled out a red, yellow, and white flower with eyes and activated it. Immediately, Mario's body unleashed a powerful fiery aura large enough to peak above the surrounding skyscrapers. Within the intensity of the aura, Mario stood, with his overalls now red and his shirt and cap turned white, ready for battle.

Arriving first, Pikachu coated himself in electricity as he rammed into Bowser at high speed with a Volt Tackle. From a distance, Pikachu's trainer, a young boy named Chase, waved his hand forward, signaling the Pokémon to use Pika Papow. Pikachu jumped up and let loose a powerful stream of lightning into the air that crashed down onto the King of the Koopas.

Link held back his sword and charged it with energy before spinning around, slashing Bowser with his signature Spin Attack. He continued the assault by arming himself with a bow and drawing an Ancient Arrow, preparing to fire at the tyrant.

Mario punched Bowser once with each fist before sending him into the air with a kick. Not finished with his enemy yet, Mario air dashed behind him as he flew and intercepted him with an overhanded punch. The plumber thrusted his palms forward as he let loose two streams of fire from his hands, engulfing Bowser with the flames.

All three heroes attack in unison, barraging Bowser on different sides with another Volt Tackle, Spin Attack, and Mario Finale.

 **SMASH FORCE**

 **UNITE TO FIGHT**

 **2019**

* * *

A/N: So here's an idea for a story I might do after Jump Forces releases early next year. I guess it'll all depend on how much I end up liking the game's Story Mode (which, tbh, I still have some reservations with, but we'll see how it goes.)

And I didn't include the part with Light because I'm not sure who I'll make him yet. I have a few ideas, but I probably won't decide for sure until after I see the story.


End file.
